creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/What is True Horror and How to Achieve It
After reviewing Creepypastas on the 4 major websites before taking a 5 month break, I am back to all 4 websites in full grind. Of course on these sites I found plenty of "I am Jeff's friend" and "_____ the Killer" Creepypastas, but those are cliche, terribly written, and flawed pieces. I am here today to present our newer writters on Creepypasta wiki with tips on how to achieve True Horror. What is "True Horror" and How is it Different? True horror is a subjective term used to sumarize something that is terrifying on multiple levels. Not only does this brand of horror use both mind twisting events and take advantage of Phobias, but it is what tends to make a Creepypasta creepy. Tips *'Take Advantage of Phobias' 'This is something not many writters do as much as they used too. Taking advantage of phobias adds an actual horrifying element to your Creepypasta, especailly if you find readers that have said phobia. Now, you may be thinking this is cliche', and you are correct. It is very cliche'. That is why I am going to advise using less known phobias in your works. Fear of spiders, sickness, and mirrors are all used beyond belief. Why not use the fear of water, holes, and technology? On pasta that perfected the use is the wonderful: Phsycosis. *'Gore 'This is a warning. Gore can add to the fear in a pasta, but not to much gore. Listen to this excerpt from a semi-ideal use of gore. (Not taken from an actual story. "The knife could easily slide in and release his blood. Beyond the fear of the knife he feared one more thing. Beyond death." Now, this is a classic use of a darker style of writting. It mentions blood and the knife stabbing him, but did you notice on this? It doesn't sound like the script of a 90s slasher flick. You are writting a Creepypasta, not a Gorepasta. Scare them into reading more, do not gross them away. *'Edgy This is another warning. Taking advantage of the darker side of life and reflecting that in your work can end either very well, or very poor for you. You have to mind your details and writting to the point of the readers perspective. Are you abusing emotion to much? You can not sound like the dairy of a depressed gothic girl. *'Grammar' 'To many times have stories with genuine plots and ideas been removed because of bad grammar. It ruins everything from Immersion to Scare factor. It will completely dispell any factor of creepiness you try so hard to make. *'Time cycles '''Most people rush out Creepypastas in maybe a half an hours time, if not shorter. This is not acceptable. Even though you are writting for a non-profitable cause, you are still writting. Good stories take time and practice. You will have stories removed no matter what Creepypasta site you use, and you will recieve criticism. This is all a cycle. Now, you need to make your own Time cycle. A day can work, but some of the best stories have been said to have taken months to write. You may even need to right a part II to your story to advance the plot. Finally '''DO NOT TRY TO BE LIKE JEFF, BEN, THE RAKE, SLENDERMAN, OR PHSYCOSIS If you borderline copy a method/story, it will be removed. It will be hated, especially if it is like Ben or Jeff the Killer. Mostly Jeff. Be original, and maybe even creep yourself out with your stories. We are Creepypasta. We are a community. Get reading and get writting. And most of all, have fun! Leave your own writting tips in the comments, and questions. They will be responded too. Category:Blog posts